Until We Meet Again
by McAwsome
Summary: "I could kiss you." When Kaeden said those words, she wasn't joking. AhsoKaeden one-shot. (For Ahsoka novel. I wasn't sure where to put it.)


**This takes place in the time between chapter 29, and 30, of the** ** _Ahsoka_** **novel. I don't think there are any severe spoilers, but I'd recommend reading the book first**

Ahsoka slung the bag with her few possessions over her shoulder. Their trip from Raada was quiet, with the _Tantive IV_ now docked on a backwater world.

It was time for her to go.

She had been given credits enough to buy a new ship - courtesy of Senator Organa - and would be staying here, until Imperial activity thinned enough for her to travel. It wouldn't be terribly long, she assumed.

Kaeden and Miara would be going with Antilles, whether to relocate or join the rebellion had yet to be decided. Either way, this would be the last she saw of them - for awhile, at least.

Ahsoka felt a pang of loss at that realization, surprising herself. She had said goodbye to many friends, yet this was different. She enjoyed Kaeden's company, encouraged it even. That, too, surprised her. She had grown accustomed to being alone. Was comfortable with it. But now that she - Ahsoka, not Ashla - had friends, she wasn't sure she wanted to let that go.

But it was inevitable, she knew.

She had to go her separate way. For the safety of Kaeden. For Miara, and Selda. For her own protection. The Empire would search mercilessly for her - she couldn't let emotions cloud her judgement.

It's not like they wouldn't meet again, she told herself. They'd just have to wait until it was safe.

Giving one last glance at her quarters, she headed down the hall, toward the exit.

She knew Kaeden had feelings for her. The girl had made it painfully obvious. However, Ahsoka wasn't sure if she returned those feelings. She felt something for the young farmer, but on a more... _platonic_ level. Not that she would oppose a more intimate relationship.

But given the circumstances, that would be near impossible.

She passed the medbay, giving Vartan and Selda one final wave. They had said their farewells earlier. Miara wasn't with them, probably off venturing the ship, but Ahsoka had already told her goodbye, too. She rounded the last corner, and found Antilles, with Kaeden pacing beside him. Upon seeing Ahsoka, Kaeden's worried movements stopped, and she shot the Togruta a saddened look.

"You're sure you can't stay?" She asked, sounding rather childish.

"No. I can't," Ahsoka sighed. "It wouldn't be safe." The younger girl's face fell.

"Well," Kaeden started, sounding hopeful. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

"I hope so." She honestly did.

Kaeden retrieved a small writing tool from her pocket, then gestured for Ahsoka to hold up her hand. When she, with mild confusion, obliged, Kaeden wrote a series of numbers across her palm. "My comm.," she clarified. "In case you want to call."

Ahsoka looked up from the sloppy Aurebesh numbers, to see the sheepish expression on Kaeden's face. She gave a soft, reassuring smile. "I will," She promised. She pulled her friend into a hug, being mindful of her injuries. Kaeden returned the gesture as well as she could with one arm. Ahsoka relished that moment, appreciating the rare physical affection, before pulling back. She rested her hands on strong shoulders, trying to think of what to say.

"Stay safe." She knew that wasn't really possible, with the Empire and all, but she could hope.

"I'll miss you," Kaeden spoke as if she hadn't heard Ahsoka.

"We'll meet again," she affirmed. Antilles checked the time, shifting impatiently, and Ahsoka realized that it was time for her to leave. "Stay safe," she repeated, before sliding her hands off Kaeden's dark, toned shoulders. She turned to the captain, and offered a courteous nod.

"Thank you for your help," She said. She knew if it hadn't been for him, the events on Raada wouldn't have turned out as good as they had.

"Glad to help a friend of the Senator's." He replied, giving a kind smile. Ahsoka returned it in kind, sparing a glance at Kaeden before she turned to leave.

She had barely taken a step before she felt a rough hand on her chin, spinning her around, and a pair of lips were pressed against her own. She stood stiff, turned in an odd position, unsure what to do.

She watched Kaeden's face. Her eyes were lightly closed, so close to her own she couldn't focus on them. Their noses were pressed together from the strange angle, and Kaeden's cheek was firmly against her lekku. She watched as her eyes fluttered open, shortly after the pressure left her lips. Even after the calloused hand was removed from her chin, Ahsoka stood there, head turned over her shoulder, with a blank expression.

"You really do have bad timing." She said flatly. Kaeden laughed, relieved that the action hadn't offended Ahsoka. Her smile quickly subsided.

"Stay safe?" This time it was Kaeden. They both knew that was wishful thinking, to believe they could possibly be safe, but Kaeden looked like she could use some hope.

"I'll try," She said, starting down the ramp. Walking backwards, she mimicked blowing a kiss - something she had seen civvies do. Kaeden's grin returned, and Ahsoka saw her give an enthusiastic wave before the ramp closed.

She turned so that she was walking the right way, and smiled down at her palm, with the messy, uneven numbers.

Maybe Ahsoka Tano still had a place, after all.

 **First off, I want to say how** ** _absolutely thrilled_** **I am that a) Kaeden is canonically gay b) has a crush on Ahsoka, and c) Ahsoka is accepting of it. Being the queer soul that I am, I love that my favorite character is potentially gay.**

 **And a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! You're all awesome!**

 **please let me know what you think! What did you like? What did you dislike? And most importantly - do any of you ship AhsoKaeden?**


End file.
